1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the servicing of parked automotive vehicles, and is more particularly concerned with a portable lift apparatus and method for in-place service using the apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Environmental Protection Agency has included the following in their brochure on reformulated gasoline: "A Major Step Toward Cleaner Air. Despite improvements in motor vehicle technology over the past 25 years, cars and trucks are still a major source of air pollution in the United States. This is largely because the number of vehicles on the road keeps growing, and the number of miles driven has doubled since 1970. This is one reason why more than 90 areas across the country have ozone levels higher than the national public health standards allow."
In 1970 Americans traveled one trillion miles in motor vehicles. They are expected to drive four trillion miles yearly by the year 2000. More people are driving more cars more miles on more trips.
The number of motor vehicles grew in the 15 years from 129,663,000 in 1980 to 181,031,000 in 1994. The latest statistics on driving to work in the United States are for 1990. In that year 84,215,000 people drove alone; 15,378,000 people carpooled. Only 5.3 per cent of workers 16 years of age and up used public transportation. The popularity, necessity and the usage of the motor vehicle is also illustrated by these brief facts:
__________________________________________________________________________ Year Households with 3 or More Vehicles __________________________________________________________________________ 1969 2,875,000 1990 18,248,000 __________________________________________________________________________ The 1990 total represents a 535 per cent change, 1969-1990 ROADWAY CONGESTION 1991 Freeway Daily Vehicle Miles of Travel Daily Vehicle Total Miles Hours of Delay Congestion Cost Urbanized Areas (1000) Total Hours Per Capita __________________________________________________________________________ Baltimore 25,820 130,470 $270 Boston 34,900 356,220 510 New York City 133,650 1,544,140 390 Washington, D. C. 41,470 575,280 740 Chicago 62,780 555,790 310 Detroit 38,160 383,690 400 Atlanta 40,200 239,490 530 Dallas 38,480 274,030 570 Houston 47,500 409,970 600 10. Los Angeles 177,550 1,835,240 660 San Francisco 67,620 658,550 760 Average 50 Urbanized Areas 25,740 207,170 340 __________________________________________________________________________
The 50 urbanized areas cited above were selected from the following geographical sections of the United States in the numbers shown:
______________________________________ Geographical Section ______________________________________ 1. Northeastern 7 2. Midwestern 12 3. Southern 11 4. Southwestern 11 5. Western 9 ______________________________________
Many people live some distance away from their work places, transportation, shopping areas and education and recreation facilities, and in many residential areas alternate means such as busses, rapid rail or subways are neither close nor convenient. Thus, it is in general consensus that motor vehicles will continue to be considered an all purpose conveyance and the major means of accommodating the transportation needs of an individual or a family as getting to work, shopping, recreation, education or whatever. However, it must be realized that motor vehicles have emission exhaust problems not aligned with propelling the vehicle but in air we breathe. The following are certain measurable results of what automobiles release:
1. Motor vehicles are responsible for up to 50% of volatile organic compounds (VOC's) and nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.X). When these gases react with oxygen in the air in the presence of strong sunlight, ozone is formed. Ground-level ozone forms readily in the atmosphere in hot weather. Ozone is a prime ingredient of smog. When inhaled, ozone can damage the lungs. PA1 2. Motor vehicles release more than 50% of the hazardous air pollutants. PA1 3. Motor vehicles release up to 90% of the carbon monoxide found in urban air. PA1 1. The conventional drive-in service station located, but not limited to, "Anywhere" U.S.A. PA1 2. The automobile dealer, single or multi brand. PA1 3. An auto mall usually a free standing building with 3 or more separate service sections handling specialty vehicle work. PA1 4. A mall store with a large service area--it might be combined with or in conjunction with tire and battery sales and service. PA1 5. Some independent and chain service units handling vehicle related services such as mufflers, brakes, etc. and auto parts stores may do oil change and other services. PA1 6. Branded or independent outlets whose specialty is in this type of service. PA1 7. An independent garage. PA1 8. There has been some effort at providing on-site servicing of vehicles. The prior art systems have generally required that the vehicle to be serviced be easily accessible so the service person can use jacks or similar equipment to lift portions of the vehicle as needed. Alternatively, the vehicle has been driven onto a service truck or trailer whereon the service person is allowed full access to the various parts of the vehicle. PA1 1. Reduce actual emission from gasoline cars now 6 times higher than exhaust emission standards; PA1 2. Reduce growth of pollution from tail pipes, which grows an average of 25% every 10,000 miles. PA1 1. An integral part of the Clean Air Act encourages transportation planning to limit the growth of vehicle miles driven.
Beginning Jan. 1, 1995 reformulated gasoline was introduced in areas with continuing air pollution problems. Reformulated gasoline produces 15%-17% less pollution than conventional gasoline and further improvements are expected as new formulas are developed.
The following facilities are considered to be available for regular vehicle maintenance service in accord with the manufacturer's recommendations for seasonal, mileage elapsed and type of usage:
In order to reduce the health hazards further, the following would be beneficial:
In reference to what we can do ourselves as driver and owners of motor vehicles to reduce emission pollution, the following should be considered:
2. Keep the vehicle serviced, well tuned and maintained.
3. Carpooling and reduced driving.
Americans who change their own oil throw away 120 million gallons of recoverable motor oil every year. It often contains such toxicants as lead and benzene in unsafe concentrations. EPA regulations are clear and strict with violators who dispose of oil, used or new, improperly
In an Oct. 28, 1989 article in The New York Times experts were quoted as saying that the amount of oil dumped by the do-it-yourself auto mechanics" every 21/2 weeks is roughly equivalent to the amount spilled by the Exxon Valdez.
Automotive vehicles are commonly left unused in parking lots for extended periods of time; for example, people who drive to work often leave their vehicles unused for eight hours or more. While, from the standpoint of time available, this ought to be an ideal time for servicing the vehicle, from the standpoint of accessibility, this has been a poor time for servicing. Vehicles are usually parked quite close together, and aisles between rows of vehicles are narrow since ingress and egress do not require wide opening of the doors. The result is that one does not have sufficient space at the sides of the vehicles to accommodate the usual jacks and the like.
As can be seen from the foregoing, none of the prior art services reviewed provides an in-place vehicle servicing system.